ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:List of aliens able to appear human
Seeing this over on the official Wikipedia, in an article called Wikipedia:Human disguise, I thought it'd be a good article here. Everything something not human, appeared to be human, could be listed here. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 18:28, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :The text on here is copied from the WP article that is currently under its second or third nomination for deletion. In fact, the text here is almost directly copied from there and what does it really gain us here? -- sulfur 18:36, November 13, 2009 (UTC) The nomination was done after a deletion review said the article was keep. Just one disruptive editor, and most people there telling him off and saying keep. Anyway, it helps anyone who is interested in how many aliens were able to appear human in the Star Trek series, and by what means. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 18:40, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::If this is a direct copy, then it is a copyright violation, and should be dealt with according to the relevant policy. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:49, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Not a direct. The name of the episode, and what was able to take human form. I then added information here. It wasn't in a list format. A couple of sentences can be rewritten to avoid any problems. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 19:19, November 13, 2009 (UTC) *'Original': The various incarnations of Star Trek had numerous aliens capable of appearing to be human, e.g. the Salt Vampire of "The Man Trap", Trelane the Squire of Gothos, the Organians in "Errand of Mercy", the re-created historical combatants in "The Savage Curtain", among others from the original series; the Changelings (Odo's people) in Deep Space Nine; and the Suliban in Enterprise. Compare that to the current version. No copyright problems at all. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 19:25, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Original research? All the information is easily confirmable. You just click the link to the episode mentioned. The spider looking aliens appeared as human witches using a transmuter in one episode, elsewhere you had an alien feed off one human after another and impersonate them, plus various shapeshifters, etc. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 18:45, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :The issue is not whether the information is true or not, the issue is whether this article fits into MA's purpose somehow or not. If it is a copyvio it could be deleted for that reason. If it is not, then a place needs to be found for this.--31dot 14:47, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :I think a category collecting such characters together would be better, if we want to do that(and I'm not convinced we should yet)--31dot 14:50, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::The only unique sameness I can find is "re-created historical combatants", either easily changeable or short enough to be irrelevant. The rest are the names of the aliens. So likely not copyvio. ::At first I thought this was a page of aliens with no makeup or prosthetics to make them appear non-human, like the aliens in or the Ressikans in . I suppose the aliens in this list are those who *purposefully* appear human, and apart from the androids, are not their true form? Setacourse 15:48, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Genetic / cosmetic surgery Hypotetically all the humanoid races who have enough surgical abilities to disguise their agents to appear human (Cardassians, Klingons, etc.) can appear human, so I don't see the need for such a category. Ltarex 14:38, November 14, 2009 (CET) PNA I believe this should be deleted, but in case it survives the process, there's much work to do: *Title: If it is a realworld article, the title should reflect that. Besides, we haven't really been using the "list of" prefix for years now. *Basic formatting, including a proper description of the topic in the first paragraph. Then, "more meat" in the list itself. If it is just a list of links without description, then we don't need this page at all. *Choice of sections: this is pretty arbitrary right now. One about a series, then one about a movie as a subsection thereof? Then "Other", instead of sections about the other series? And then "Androids"? That doesn't make even the slightest amount of sense. *Choose one: Either make it a "list of aliens that appear human", or make it a "list of episodes in which aliens appeared human". Don't just slap some random links on the page. -- Cid Highwind 11:39, March 5, 2010 (UTC)